As I Recall
by A.Buzzkillington
Summary: A story told from different points of view about life on Transsexual, and life on Earth.A story about how things came to be. Mainly a story about Riff Raff and Magenta.  CHAPTER 4 FIXED.
1. The Plan

**I'm setting this fic about modern day. It's mostly a Riff x Magenta fic about their lives, and leading to the events of the Brad and Janet days. Almost everyone will have a pint of view. Even Frank and Columbia. (considering they're dead). There is a bit of Riff x Frank in their teenage years. (Sorry. I couldn't help myself x3)**

**Enjoy :D**

**Riff Raff**

I was young. So very young. So...so stupid.

Me, Frank, and Magenta. We were just three kids looking to escape our problems.

Magenta and I were in love, but nobody could accept that. I mean how could they? We are brother and sister. But we never really understood why that mattered. Frank, and half the men on our planet walked around in a damn corset, and it was never a problem. I guess we were too blinded by the act of incest to understand everyone elses feelings. If I wasn't in love with her; or perhaps an only child, I think I'd look down on any man who was fucking his sister. But no. I had deep, strong feelings for her, and nothing was going to change that.

Frank wanted to escape the "disadvantages" of being a young prince. He always bitched and moaned about how hard it was, and how much responsibility it took. I'd give anything to be a prince. Feel like something special, you know? But he shared our feelings of being mistreated, and sad, and depressed. Surprisingly, he felt alone.

Columbia? Hell, she was only coming with us for Frank. She was so in love with him. It was painful for me to watch her hang off of him, knowing that poor girl had no idea what was about to come her way. It was honestly hard for me to believe Frank was feeling alone. He had so much sex, and we were all only about 16. I don't think I've had as many sexual partners as him.

Anyways, we'd all made a plan. A plan to escape our lives, and travel. Travel to Earth. A planet I've seen myself, in many science fiction movies. I'm sure Earth wasn't exactly how they made it seem. I mean, humans weren't some blood thirsty animals that wrecked havoc. But that's film for ya. We swore one day, that we would leave.

Who knew coming to Earth would change our lives. And not in a good way..

Like I mentioned, we were all about 16. Magenta, was 15. We are a year and a half apart.

Young, misunderstood kids. We were in the rebellious stage of our lives. Lashing out at everyone and everything. Especially at our number one enemies, our parents.

I remember so clearly the day I came up with this plan. The plan I regret even speaking about.

_Flashback._

_I stormed out of my house, slamming the door behind me. My beautiful sister Magenta was crying and calling after me. She ran after me as I went to clear my head._

"_Riff! Please! They don't understand!"_

"_I told you they wouldn't! Nobody does!" I ran my fingers through my messy mop of blond hair. I paced anxiously and furiously, with my eyes puffy and red. I turned around to face Magenta. She was just as upset as I was. _

"_Magenta I swear I will get you out of here! I swear we'll leave home someday. Nobody understands! Nobody will! You don't deserve to be treated like this."_

"_Where will we go?" Her makeup was running. Tears streamed down her face._

_I walked closer to her and put my arms around her._

"_Earth." I said softly, calming down a bit. I was still breathing heavily. _

"_Earth? Riff are you crazy?"_

"_Shh." I silenced her. "I know it sounds crazy, but it can happen. Just trust me." my still maturing voice squeaked through my tears. _

"_I'll get you out of here." I lifted her face with my fingers. She nodded, unsure, looking into my eyes. We shared a passionate kiss, pulling apart in case our parents were to come out. They were on the verge of kicking us out. They'd just found us lip-locking in the laundry room._

_End Of Flashback_

**Magenta**

I thought Riff had completely lost his mind when he told me he was going to take me to Earth. How the hell were we going to get there? Where would we stay? Would we have to work? So many questions ran through my head, but Riff made me feel so calm and assured me he had everything figured out. I couldn't help but just go along with it.

We took Frank with us. We had to. He was one of our best friends. Sure, he could be a spoiled brat at times, and get very annoying, but we, dare I say it, we loved him.

_Loved _that is.

We just had to take him along with us. He understood us in some way. I felt his pain, he felt mine.

I just don't understand where things went wrong. Or why they went wrong.

**Riff Raff**

Magenta's right. Where _did_ thing go wrong?

Looking back at everything that's happened, it's amazing how much our lives changed from when were were 16.

**Transsexual, Transylvania. **

I was a normal teenage boy. A boy with messy hair, a white t-shirt, and some smart ass comments.

I was good in school. I got good grades, I did my work, but towards the end, I pushed it all aside. I was more focused on Magenta and I. Our future. I thought it was more important. I mean I still got good grades, and never mouthed off to the teachers, but I was slacking, and getting sloppy. When we arrived to Earth, that's when I really started studying, and became the self proclaimed genius I am today.

I guess I'll start this story by telling you how Frank found out...

It was like any other day in Transsexual. No sun. Although in the daytime, it looked foggy outside, like how it would look on Earth if it were raining. But it was really dark during night.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" A familiar voice called from behind me as I was walking home from school. I looked behind me to see Frank, now walking beside me. " Are we going to have a crying party and drown our sorrow in alcohol and cigarettes?" he smirked.

Frank was different then. He had peroxide blond hair. His make up was lighter than he wore it today. Not only in looks was he different, but his personality was better than it could ever get. He actually smiled at the sight of me and my sister. He was a friend. Not an enemy.

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Actually Frank..nah never mind." I was planning to tell him about the trip to Earth. I wanted to wait until Magenta was with me, so we could tell him together. We were panning on taking him. He had the money and power to make this trip.

"What? What is it?" he asked anxiously.

"Nothing." I said and shook my head. I saw his eyes fall. He probably thought I was going to ask him out or something. Frank had quite a bit of a crush on me. I found him attractive, but my heart was set on Magenta, and no one else. I decided just to tell him. I didn't want to see him upset and wondering the whole day.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I could never think you're crazy." He smiled softly at me.

"Well, I was talking to Magenta the other day, and I kind of promised her, that I would take her away from here."

Frank stared at me confused. "Uh, huh?" he signaled me to continue.

"I um, told her I'd take her to..Earth.."

"Earth? You're crazy!"

"See! That's exactly what Magenta thought!" I shouted a bit frustrated. He moved closer and gave me a gentle pat on the back.

"I'm sorry. Continue. I want to hear more." I took a deep breath.

"We want to know, if you'll come with us.." His eyes widened. He stood speechless. His eyes began to water.

"Yes! I will come with you!" He gave me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll get the space craft, and everything we need to make the trip." I smiled and pulled him in for another hug.

"That would be a _huge_ help." I smiled. "Won't people go crazy that the prince of Transsexual is missing?" I teased him.

"Who cares. They won't miss me." He smiled. I put my arm in his, and we both playfully skipped to my house to tell Magenta. I was so happy that I would be getting the chance to take all of her pain away. For once, I felt like I _was_ doing something special.


	2. The Parents

**Sorry it took long. Everything on my laptop was deleted -cries forever- **

_**Magenta:**_

I decided to fake a fever and stay home from school. I didn't want to deal with the girls who would talk about Riff and I. I didn't want them to call me a freak. I didn't want them to laugh at me. I love Riff, and I always will, but I couldn't take the pressure.

I sat in bed all day, almost regretting I had stayed home. I wanted Riff to come home so bad, even though our parents wouldn't even allow us to look at each other. My mom cried for hours and hours the night we were caught. Thank goodness they were both working so I could jump into Riff's arms as soon as he got home.

I heard the front door open, and I sprung to life. Riff! He was home! After six long hours of waiting he was finally here. I'd never been so excited in my life.

"Genta?" he called my name as soon as he entered the house. I smiled and ran out of my bedroom.

"Riff!" I shouted and almost pounced on him. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly.

"Hey." he said chuckling, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He was equally happy to see me.

"I've missed you." I said smiling at him. I bit my lip. I was so happy to be in his arms .

"Now you gotta kiss me." he chanted. I rolled my eyes and gave him one on the lips. It felt so nice.

"Can I get another?" he asked smiling lovingly at me. I couldn't resist his charm. He eyes sparkled and glistened when he looked into mine. He tightened his arms around me, never wanting to let me go. His smile. Just his smile. That was enough to make me melt all together. I kissed him again, slowly. I felt him smiled as our lips were pressed together. I pulled away just for a moment.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private." I said, realizing the curtains weren't closed and we were standing in the middle of the living room. He smirked as I dragged him back into my room, with our lips locked. I pulled him onto the bed so that he was on top of me.

"You're so..beautiful.." he muttered while we were still kissing. He lifted my button-up pajama blouse up a little. He lightly touched my stomach. His hands crawling further upward.

"Riff, no." I pushed him off me. I wasn't upset, I just wasn't ready. He simply nodded. He didn't want to rush me. He respected me. And for that, I loved him dearly.

"Sorry." he said,leaving somewhat of an awkward silence between us as we both sat up. I didn't want it to be like this, so I scooted over to him, and rested on his shoulder.

"I love you." I looked up at him, not wanting it to just be silent. I wanted our time together to mean something.

"I love you too." he said, and we kissed again. And then the front door opened. We quickly broke apart and Riff bolted out of my room. Our parents were home early. Damn them. Always ruining everything.

I adjusted myself, making sure the bottom half of me was under the covers.

"Magenta?" My mother opened the door to my room. She looked around the room. Obviously she came in hear to make sure Riff wasn't in here. To make sure we were as far away as possible.

"Is Riff Raff home yet?" she asked, as if she knew what was going on just a minute ago. I nodded my head, not looking at her in the face.

"Oh.." she said. She sounded as if she was worried. I think she figured it out. She closed the door, leaving me alone again.

I've waited six hours for Riff, and now I was waiting again. Waiting for the next day to come.

_**Riff Raff:**_

Not being able to be with Magenta, was really tough. I missed her. I wanted her more than ever. I needed her.

I applaud my parents on what a good job they did keeping us apart. Those bastards.

They'd drive us to school separately. They would keep us locked in our rooms all day. They would always call and warn us when they'd be home,if they had to work late. They did their best. They always saw it as "keeping the family together'.. but it was just tearing us apart. Not being able to be with Magenta, was awful.

I sat on my bed quietly. I knew why my mom was home. She must have begged her boss to let her off. She probably just wanted to make sure Magenta and I didn't have any physical contact. That was it.

I couldn't wait for the next day. Magenta and I were going to skip school, and have a little day of our own.

I also couldn't wait to talk to Frank. We were going to go over some things, make ups some plans, and just make sure this plan would go through. Going to Earth wasn't going to be a simple task, but we believed we could do it. I smiled at the thought. The thought of us finally getting out of here. Everything he said, that we were talking about, before I came home had to be kept a secret. Just until the plan was final.

The next day came. It was really early in the morning. My parents were asleep, so I figured it was the perfect time to sneak into Magenta's room, and wake her up. Just to spend some alone time with her before my parents woke up.

I opened her door, and to my surprise she was already awake. She was just sort of, waiting there.

"I knew you were coming." she smiled at me. Perhaps it was some kind of weird sibling thing? I just smiled back at her. She looked so beautiful. The whole '_I just got of bed' _look really worked for her. The way her hair looked. It was messy, but looked so sexy on her. The way the first five buttons on her shirt weren't buttoned up, and left completely opened. The way her eyes looked. Tired, but beautiful in every way.

I climbed into the bed with her, cupping her face with my hands, and pulling her into a passionate kiss. One I had been dreaming about all night. This kiss was long, and left us both gasping for air as we pulled apart. Then we continued, with my hands on her waist.

Even though my eyes were closed, I could tell hers were open. I felt them open. And then I felt her tense up, and she pulled away from me.

"Riff.." she said in a scared, squeaky voice. She was staring out of her bedroom door. I didn't want to turn around, for I feared my parents were there. But I did, and sure enough, they were

"What the hell!" My father screamed. "I told you two to stay away from each other! Get out!" he screamed at me. "Get out _now!" _He pointed to the door. He looked like if he was just about to grab me and throw me out himself._  
><em>

I was frozen with fear. Me and Magenta both. We didn't know what to say or do. All I knew was I wasn't going to leave her.

"No." The word just came out. Magenta clung on to me for dear life.

"Do you see what you're doing to this family? You tore it apart! This is sick!" My father was furious.

"Dad, I love her!" I shouted back. I looked at Magenta , and smiled softly. She was tearing up. I just wanted her to feel like everything was going to be okay. We both knew it wasn't going to be.

"She is your sister!" My mom cut it. "You can't, you-you don't.." she completely burst into tears and my father held her close.

"Do you see what you're doing?" My father screamed again. Now Magenta was sobbing on my shoulder, and I held her as tight as I could.

"Just leave! Go! Get out, both of you! I don't want either of you back here! Pack your bags and leave!" he left the room with my mother crying hysterically. I just held Magenta close and she cried in my arms.

"Magenta, I'm sorry." I whispered.

I didn't know what to do at that point. So I just held her, and she held me.

I didn't know where things would go from there..

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3**


	3. A New Home

**Sorry I've been gone for soooooo long D: **

**Computer troubles -.- **

**PS. Columbia is an alien in this fic o.o Idk if that's how it is In the movie, but it always seemed like that to me.**

**Riff Raff's P.O.V.**

I held her there in my arms. My gray night shirt was soaked and stained with her tears.

I didn't mean for this to happen.

Everything felt so unreal. I couldn't think. I just sat there motionless, staring off into space.

"Riff?" she finally managed to choke out. "I love you."

She loves me? After what I had gotten us into?

I didn't say anything back. I just shifted my eyes down to meet hers.

I had to do something. Where were we going to go? What were we going to do?

"Magenta.." I swallowed. "I'm so sorry."

She has a look on her face that I couldn't interpret. She stayed silent, and then let her head fall back on my chest.

"Magenta, we have to do something." I said softly, stroking her wild hair.

Again she stayed silent. I didn't mind. What was she to say? I was the one who had gotten us into this mess.

**Hours Later...**

Our parents didn't notice us much. Even after they had thrown us out, we couldn't bring ourselves to get up, or move from the position we were in.

After finally snapping back into reality, I had made some calls. We were in need of a place to stay, but we were so short on luck.

On Transsexual, motels and such were always being used due to constant, random hook-ups. It was so very hard to find an available room that wasn't being used for a romantic getaway. And when you checked in, you couldn't stay for more than a couple of nights. Motel owners and managers were very successful people.

I thought about calling Frank, but I didn't want to be a a burden. After all, he was my ticket to Earth. I didn't want to have to depend on him for everything.

"Riff. Good news." Magenta smiled wrapping her arms around me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Columbia said we could stay with her. Her parents are totally cool about us." she kiss my lips softly.

"She told them about us?" Why was I never informed about these things?

"Well, yeah. But it's not like they care. I mean her dad was kind of close with his sister at one point."

"Well it's glad to know we're accepted in _someone's _house." I smiled, and I continued to help her pack.

"Her parents will be picking us up shortly." I just smiled and she smiled. She seemed so happy. It was amazing to see her like this.

It seemed as though everything we went through in the past few hours was non-existing . We were suddenly, happy. And a different happy. It was more like a proud feeling. A sense of pride. It felt amazing to finally get out of that house, and find somewhere we belong.

And then there was a honk. Right outside of our house. It was Columbia's parent's, in their van.

Now on Transsexual, everyone either drove a van, or a pick up truck. It was easier to have sex in the back of them.

I noticed my parents peering out of the window. I smirked. Magenta and I started loading somethings into the van, while our parents watched in shock. They couldn't believe we actually found a place to live. I smirked at them one more time before Magenta and I walked out of the house, hand in hand, and slammed the door knowing we were never going to see them again.

**Hours Later**

"Well, here is your room." Columbia said with enthusiasm.

We were shown into the guest room. It was a rather nice room. There was only one bed, but 'Genta and I didn't mind sharing it. We were actually looking forward to the day we could cuddle in bed together.

"I hope you guys enjoy your stay here." she smiled. She seemed equally happy that we were here. I'm sure she was glad she could have some girl time with Magenta.

"Thank you so much Columbia." Magenta said, giving her a hug, and I did the same, before she dragged Magenta off, while they giggled and squealed with excitement, leaving me alone in our room.

I decided I didn't want to be the third wheel, so I gave Frank a call. I needed to fill him in on what was going on.

"Hello?"

"Erm..hi." I answered cautiously. I didn't want one of Frank's royal relatives to pick up his telephone. "Is Frank there?"

"This is him, Riff." I could imagine his face. He was probably grinning at my shy behavior.

"Oh hey Frank." I calmed down immediately, but then I got this knot in my stomach. It was an odd feeling.

"So what do you need?"

"I actually need to talk to you..."

**At The Fabulous Furter Mansion**

"What? And you didn't tell me?"

"Err, I'm sorry."

"I should have been the first person you called!"

I looked down and ran my finger across his satin sheets. The knot in my stomach had not disappeared.

It was always fascinating to visit the fabulous Furter mansion. Despite the brief pat-down they give me before I enter, and the nervous feelings I get from being around royalty, I actually liked visiting his place.

"Well at least I'm telling you now. I'm sorry. I was going to call, but I didn't want to bother you..."

He chuckled.

"Riff, you can never be a bother." he said warmly, with a strange look in his eye. The knot got bigger., and I started to get nervous again.

"Uhh, well I, I just though that I'd be asking for too much since you're already helping get to Earth.."

"Don't be silly." He smirked a devilish smirk and I felt him inch closer. I didn't pay any mind to it. Or at least I tried not too.

I turned my head away for what seemed like a moment.

"Well I guess I-" I was cut of by Frank lips crashing into mine. I tried to push him off of me. It was either he was really strong, or I just became weaker as I melted deeper into the kiss. I gave in, and I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

And I opened my eyes, and I'm on top of him. My fingers are running through his hair, and his hands are on my hips. I quickly pull away.

"Riff what's wrong?"

"Frank, I love Magenta!"

He looked at me like I was crazy or stupid.

"So?" He tried to seduce once more, but I pulled away.

"When has 'love' ever stopped anyone on Transsexual?"

He was right. Not only was I a freak for loving my sister, but now I was a freak for keeping her around. I just couldn't win on this planet.

"I think I'd better go." Frank's grin turned into and frown.

"Wait, Riff. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over-step my boundaries. I didn't know any better. I mean this is a planet where people are sexually free!"

"Yeah well I think you know me well enough to take a hint." I was frustrated. All my best friend wants from me is sex.

I felt terrible for kissing him. For leading him on. And for betraying Magenta..

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. The First Time

The kiss hadn't escaped my mind. I kept playing the image over and over again in my head.

I couldn't say I was surprised. It was a matter of time before Frank tried to make me on of his silly little play things.

I walked into the bedroom. I sat on the bed, wiping off the lipstick that Frank had left on my lips.

"Riff?" Magenta poked her head in the door to make sure I was there.

"Oh, hello." I smiled.

"I missed you." She ran over and hugged me.

"I was only gone for half an hour." I chuckled.

"I thought we should spend some more time together, now that we live here...and we have privacy."

"You're right. Now I can do this!" I scooped her up in my lap. She yelped a little, and began to giggle. I began kissing her passionately.

"Erm, not exactly what I had in mind." She pulled away.

"Well then what did you have in mind?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I though we could...you know. _Celebrate."_

"No, I don't know. Care to elaborate?" I started to catch on. I just wanted to hear her say it. I put on a very cocky smirk.

"I was thinking we can celebrate together. Tonight?" She blushed furiously.

"And what do you have planned for us tonight?"

"Riff you know what I mean!" she hit me playfully.

"Okay, okay! Well are you sure? Because you know I am perfectly fine if-"

"No, Riff. I'm ready, and I want you tonight." she winked.

"Then I will see you tonight?" I smirked. she nodded.

She gave me one last kiss before climbing off of my lap and walking out of the room.

I closed my eyes, laid back, and peacefully fell asleep.

Magenta's P.O.V.

"Coco, have you ever done it? Like done _it?"_

"Yes. with Frankie. Genta.. are you a virgin?"

"N-no! I'm just asking!" I tried to hide my humiliation.

"If you are, I'm okay with it Magenta. You can trust me. I'm you're friend." I didn't admit just yet.

"Well, do you have any advice?"

"Well, don't be _too_ nervous. It freaks guys out."

"Er, thanks, Coco.." That advice did not help whatsoever.

"No problem!" she smiled cheerfully.

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment.

"Were you nervous during your first time?"

"Well I guess I trusted him. I mean he's been with so many people, he seemed like he knew what he was doing. I mean, you have to trust people like that. Right?"

Wrong.

"I guess?" Never trust Columbia with advice involving romance. The awkward silence returned.

"So ... who are you planning to do _it_ with?"

"Riff Raff. Who else?"

"Right,right."

I decided just to walk out, and go spend some time with Riff.

I was disappointed to find him asleep, so instead, I juts sat on the bed next to him, peering out the window.

The day seemed to be going by so fast.

"Are you ready?" The sudden sound of his voice made me jump.

I looked out the window once more, realizing that it was completely dark, and everyone in the house was asleep.

I didn't notice it before. I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts.

"Um, yeah." My voice was shaky.

He smiled softly, perhaps trying to calm my nerves.

Your first time was never a big deal on Transsexual ,but to Riff and I, it was.

"I love you." He said, with that same smile spread across his lips, as he lay he body on top of mine, gently.

"I love you too." I swallowed.

"Genta? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah." I said a bit hesitantly. I must have looked like I was thinking about it too much, because Riff frowned a bit.

"Magenta, are you sure you're ready?"

The truth is, I wasn't. I was nervous. I loved Riff, but I didn't trust my own decision just yet. I didn't have the heart to tell Riff. I'm sure he's wanted this for a while.

"No, Riff. I'm not.." I said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." he said with a smile. "I love you Magenta. I wouldn't dream of rushing you. My main priority is to keep you safe, and I don't want to make you feel unsafe."

He kissed my forehead, and rolled over to his own side of the bed.

I thought about what he had said. He wasn't mad, or disappointed. He loved me. He really, truly, loved me.

The more I thought about it, the more I regretted my decision. I'm sure he wouldn't mind one more last minute change...

"Riff?"

"Hm?" he mumbled, half asleep.

"I'm ready."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes to look at me.

"What?" he said with the slightest bit of confusion.

"I'm ready, and I want you now." I smiled/

"And you're sure this time?" he said half-joking.

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I'm sure." I smiled and looked into his eyes. He held my hand and kissed me softly before laying his body on top of mine.

And that night, we lost ourselves in love. Pure love.

After it was all over, I couldn't believe what I was scared of. I was with the man I love, and that was all that mattered. It was amazing. Simply amazing.

I drifted to sleep in his arms. And that was the last thing I remember before Riff's sweet voice woke me up in the morning.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." He kissed my forehead."What would you like for breakfast?"

**To Be Continued..**

**R&R please(:**


End file.
